1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic mail (e-mail) communication device used in connection with a server for communicating (sending and/or receiving) an e-mail. The broadly interpreted “e-mail communication device” includes a personal computer, a server, a multi-function device, and an internet facsimile, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-330890 discloses an internet facsimile connected to a server for communicating e-mails. The internet facsimile is provided with a scanner. The internet facsimile is capable of sending the scanned data by utilizing e-mail. The internet facsimile is provided with a printer that prints the contents of the received e-mail. Generally, internet facsimiles are used in connection with a terminal device via a communication line such as LAN. A user generates an e-mail communication command (sending command and/or receiving command) by the use of the terminal device. The terminal device outputs the e-mail communication command to the internet facsimile.
In response to the input of the e-mail receiving command, the internet facsimile executes TCP connection to an e-mail receiving server, and then outputs data for user authentication (user ID and password) to the e-mail receiving server. In the case of success in the user authentication, the e-mail receiving server sends the e-mail to the internet facsimile. Thus, the internet facsimile receives the e-mail. In the case where the e-mail sending command is input, the internet facsimile executes the TCP connection to an e-mail sending server. Thereafter, the e-mail is sent via the e-mail sending server.